


Hamish and the Scar

by JohnHamishHolmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnHamishHolmes/pseuds/JohnHamishHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a hot day and Hamish and Sherlock are both having a hard time sleeping. He learns a story about his Daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hamish and the Scar

**Author's Note:**

> Good day! This is my first venture into parentlock, so that should be good. Just a cute one shot. I own nothing and take no credit for this

It was hot. John was exhausted. They had gone over to Lestrade's house so Hamish could play with William and Marissa. They were much older than him, but were fond of the young boy.  
Greg had given the kids water guns and a sprinkler to keep cool. John and Sherlock sat in the shade.  
"Do you think he should be playing with a gun? He's only five." John asked when Greg had gone inside to get drinks.  
"A WATER gun. It's harmless." Sherlock said, rubbing John's back. He always got a bit antsy when it was hot. Reminded him of the scorching day when he was shot.  
When they got home, they all took cold showers and headed off to bed.  
Sherlock decided to wear just boxer shorts instead of his usual pajamas. John followed suit.  
He usually bandaged his scar if he was going shirtless. He wasn't ashamed of it. He didn't think it was so bad, he just didn't want Hamish to see it and be frightened. But today, he was so tired, he left it and fell asleep right away.

Sherlock hadn't slept a wink. He heard Hamish creep down the stairs and into the kitchen. He grabbed some water. Sherlock sat up.  
"Father?" came the quiet whisper from the doorway  
"Come here 'Mish. I can hardly hear you"  
The little boy ran over to the bed. Sherlock scooped him up and sat him in his lap  
"Couldn't sleep?"  
Hamish nodded "Too hot."  
"I know. Maybe we can-"  
"What's THAT!" Hamish hissed, pointed to John's shoulder.  
Sherlock sighed. He didn't want to have to explain this. They wanted to keep Hamish innocent. They didn't ever even discuss cases at home.  
He knew about "Good Guys and Bad Guys" and that sometimes his parents went off to be "Good Guys" but not much else.  
"That is called a scar." Sherlock said.  
"What does that mean?"  
"It means that one time, ages ago, daddy got really hurt, right in that spot."  
"How?" Hamish was staring at the red, blistery patch of skin.  
"You know that daddy is a doctor, right?"  
"Yeah"  
"And he used to work in a different country. We told you that."  
"Yeah. Fanistan, right?" Hamish tried to say the difficult word.  
"Afghanistan, yes. But there are sometimes lots and lots of bad guys there."  
"Daddy wasn't a bad guy, was he?" Hamish looked up at Sherlock, his eyes filling with tears. He LOVED his daddy. He didn't want him to be a bad guy.  
"No. He was a good guy. He helped anyone who got hurt. But one day, he got hurt."  
"A bad guy hurt him?"  
"Yeah. A bad guy had a gun, kind of like the water gun you played with today, but instead of water, it sprayed sharp bits of metal. And one of them hit daddy."  
Hamish started to cry.  
"Shhhh. It's alright, hey? Daddy's okay."  
Hamish sniffed. "But but but but....someone hurt my daddy real bad."  
"It was a long time ago. And I didn't tell you the ending of the story."  
"The ending?"  
"Daddy was too hurt to help people for a little while, so they sent him back home. And when he came home, guess who he met?"  
"You!" said Hamish  
'No. He met his friend, Mike Stamford. But he introduced daddy to me."  
"And you fell in love and got happily ever after?"

Sherlock laughed. "I suppose we did."  
"Can I touch the scar?"  
"You have to be gentle. It still hurts a little bit."  
Hamish ran his fingers lightly over John's shoulder. "Wow"  
"You know what I like to do?"  
"What?"  
Sherlock leaned over and gave the scar a tiny kiss.  
"Me too!" said Hamish, doing the same.  
"Thank you father." said Hamish "I want to go back to my own bed."  
"Okay. But if you need anything, you come here. "  
"Goodnight father"  
"Goodnight "Mish"  
Hamish ran over to the other side of the bed. "Goodnight, daddy." He gave the scar another kiss.

After Hamish left the room, John stirred and woke up.  
"Was Hamish just in here, or was I dreaming?"  
Sherlock nuzzled his head under John's chin. "He was here. I told him a story"  
"Good . Which one?"  
"The story of how you are awesome"  
"Which one?" asked John with a smile.  
"Your scar."  
"Oh." John looked over at his shoulder. It felt pretty good. A little sore from playing around all day.  
'I showed him what I like to do to it."  
"Oh. What would that be?"  
"This"  
Sherlock gave the scar another kiss.  
"I love you Sherlock."  
"I love you, John."  
John drifted back to sleep as Sherlock held him in his arms. Once he was fully out, Sherlock gave the scar another kiss.  
"Thank you, John" he whispered.


End file.
